Memories
by Zero-A.C
Summary: During the Year That Never Was the Master misses an old friend.


Disclaimer: No Doctor Who is not mine and I wouldn't claim so either.

Warning: Implication of Rani/Master, but with somewhat not-really-incestuous undertones (So compliant with what we saw of them in _Mark of the Rani_?).

A/N: Story inspired by the so called Random Pairing Generator. This time a little bit shippy, perhaps. Enjoy!

x x x

The Rani / The Master (Simm)

**Memories**

Sometimes when the Drums are quiet enough to allow him to sleep, he dreams about the past.

About running through endless fields of red grass and calling up at the sky. Sometimes he dreams about her. Usually he dreams about her as she used to be when he first met her, the brisk girl with hard eyes, or as she used to be after her exile, the slightly bitter woman with cold fire in her eyes.

Those dreams leave him with a melancholy twinge after he wakes up and those are the days when handsome Jack has to endure scientific test after test.

Rarely he dreams about her as she used to be by the end of the Time War. Tired and somehow disillusioned, which had always stroke him as odd, as she tended to be the most rational person he used to know. Then again perhaps she always used to be a dreamer, walking through molecules and genes and particles like some do through their fantasies.

He doesn't care that the Time Lords are gone, he doesn't mind, unlike the Doctor. He doesn't miss them, only sometimes and only because the universal mental connection between all of them used to help drown out the drums.

He misses her though, terribly at times. She had been one of the few persons in the universe he had cared about.

Now, with Lucy slipping away from him, he has only the Doctor left. As always. He hates that.

If there would be a way to bring the Time Lords back, he would do it, only so he can see her again. She would mock and sneer at him and call him an idiot, but he would not mind. He would grin at her and nod along and then try to charm her. In return she would roll her eyes in exasperation, but he knows there would be a tiny smile on her lips and eventually she would flirt back. She always did in the end.

He knows he loved her, but despite the flirting, like a sister he never had and never wanted. And despite her and everyone else's claim that she had no feelings, he thought she had returned it. Or perhaps she just had found him increasingly amusing. Still, no matter how many of her experiments he took over or destroyed accidentally, she had always forgiven him and he knew better than anyone that most ended up dead if they did that.

He wants to talk to the Doctor about her, but the only time he tried the man had been as unresponsive as ever, except for the flicker in his eyes. He did not try again after that.

Sometimes Lucy lies next to him when he wakes up after his dreams and he plays with her blonde hair. He wonders if it might be that, what made him choose her of all the human women at his disposal. There were many reasons why it was her he seduced and married, but perhaps this was what had made him consider her first and convinced him to make his decision.

She had only been in her third incarnation by the end of the Time War and looked very different to her last ones. More fragile and smaller than ever before, with big grey eyes, a soft, almost heart shaped mouth and long wispy blonde hair. Underneath it all though she had still been the strongest and most ruthless woman he had ever met.

It is one of the reasons why he resents Lucy and every other women on Earth (in the universe) at times, none of them can ever live up to her.

Her face had been the first thing he had seen after his resurrection, as she had been the one entrusted with bringing him back. It had been the last face of a Time Lord he had seen before fleeing the Cruciform. She had given him a warning and told him to flee if he had the chance.

So he had.

Perhaps she had cared about him after all.

It did not matter.

She is gone now, killed by the Doctor, like everyone else, like he would be in the end. Nevertheless he can't help but miss his wonderful queen.

His Rani.

x x x

A/N: Hope you liked it and as always be aware that English is not my native language and therefore any constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
